imperialcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
WW1
Beginning The war was began when player Whoopdeedoo56 attacked and murdered a Teutonic and got his spawned in items including a stack of god apples. This majorly angered the Teutonics and they declared that if the items were not returned war would be declared. As the French Empire delcared they wouldn't be giving it back the Tectonics attacked Whoopdeedoo56 thus starting the war on the French side led by GlintHunter and on the Teutonics led by Imfromthefuture. Battle of Dublin Although controversial it is believed this is the start of the war. Teutonic members Pinky and Imfromthefuture attacked Dublin and French General GlintHunter and Whoopdeedoo56 had a 2v2 battle. After Glinthunter made Pinky combat log, both members chased Imfromthefuture back to Albion where they stood outside of and waited until they eventually left and the battle was over with a French victory. Seige of Seattle After their loss at the Battle of Dublin the Teutonics set their sights on Seattle, a American town led by player Flint. Only minutes after the Battle of Dublin the Teutonics attacked and brought the USA into the war. Players such as Imfromthefuture, Pinky and Kalu attacked and murdered many Americans and French although most of the French were not at this battle. This battle led to a Teutonic victory but also led to a grave mistake getting the USA involved in the war. After this battle the American Armed Forced and the Teutonic Order would meet yet again in the badlands where the Teutonic Order would be forced to teleport away and retreat. it also noted that after this battle the Teutonics tried to make peace offering but was declined by the French with GlintHunter's famous words "we will never stop until we have victory" Battle of Belgium The Battle of Belgium was the most major battle of the war. After the Seige of Seattle Peace Syndicate and the Teutonic Order merged and they met at Belgium, While the Americans and French gathered at Paris with over 15 men. The Battle began when Ally troops ran at Belgium without orders from their commander and deaths were in the numbers. While the chaos happened the USA general Sandman and leader Left watched as there was not alot they could do while they waited for the main general GlintHunter to get home. once GlintHunter finally got home the troops gathered outside Belgium walls and all at once with over 15 men charged the hopeless Kalu, Pinky and Imfromthefuture. This moment was seen as one of the greatest moments of the war as leader GlintHunter led the charge at the front into their base. The Battle was brutal as multiple totems were used and Syndicate members ran for their lives. Just as their leaders were about to die, The Syndicates turned PVP off in their town and the seige was over with the final Allies victory. End to war After the seige of Belgium former admin Whoopdeedoo56 took to his powers to let out his rage. He began to blow up the server in many places and forced it to shut down. After this Doc, the owner, had enough and left the server and gave his powers to Imfromthefuture. This caused almost every player to leave the server thus creating a divide of players with most going to the new server GaiaMC. This war is now referred to as the WW1 or less commonly known as Teuton wars Category:Wars